Master Alchemist
Description The master alchemist is a spellcaster who specializes in producing potions and elixirs that reproduce the effects of spells of 4th level or higher. Even spellcasters who dabble in alchemy gain the ability to improve the rate at which they can produce potions, which for adventuring spellcasters can reduce the amount of time they must spend preparing for their next quest. At its highest levels , the alchemist prestige class allows spellcasters to create potions that reproduce some of the most powerful magical effects available. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Skills: Craft Alchemy 10 ranks, Spellcraft 10 ranks Feats: Brew Potion, Skill Focus Craft Alchemy Class Features - Hit Die: d4 - Base Attack Bonus: Low - High Saves: Will - Weapon Proficiencies: A Master Alchemist gains no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: A Master Alchemist gains no armor proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Concentration, Lore, Spellcraft - Spells per Day/Spells Known: When a new master alchemist level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in whatever spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before he became a master alchemist, he must decide to which class to add the levels of master alchemist to for the purpose of determining spells per day. - Class Feats 1: Master Brewer, Alchemist Brew 2: Advanced Brewing 3: Alchemical Fire Mastery 4: 5: Unrivalled Brewer -No bonus feats. Abilities Master Brewer Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Master Alchemist 1 Specifics: When using the Alchemists elixir brewing or brew potion ability you are able to brew potions / elixirs at 85% of the normal ingredient cost. Use: Automatic Alchemist Brew Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Master Alchemist 1 Specifics: When on the next spell cast will be brewed into a potion, provided there is an empty vessel to store it in. The Master Alchemist class gains access to a second brewing ability, alchemist brewing, through which he can brew elixirs. Elixirs scale to the alchemist's casterlevel, except for a select few spells which are capped on grounds of server policy. The maximum casterlevel supported is 30. Minimum casterlevel available for any craftable spell is 10. A Master Alchemist may choose at which casterlevel to brew his elixirs. But not his regular potions. His cost reduction feats apply for both elixirs and potions. When imbibing elixirs toxic effects may occur. These vary depending on the level of toxicity and previous potions imbibed. The more toxic, the harsher the effect. If this occurs in combat it may severely incapacitate you, leading to death. In most cases you will be able to safely imbibe two elixirs. You will however need to consult with your local master alchemist if this is safe or will likely lead to trouble. Some elixirs don't combine well with others... Use: Selected Advanced Brewing Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Master Alchemist 2 Specifics: The Master Alchemist may ignore the level 3 limit for elixir brewing, extending it with his class level, up to +4. Use: Automatic Alchemical Fire Mastery Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Master Alchemist 3 Specifics: Once per day the Master Alchemist may create a number of perfected alchemical fire grenades equal to half of his master alchemist levels. These cost 150 gp per grenade. Use: Selected Unrivalled Brewer Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Master Alchemist 5 Specifics: When using the Alchemists elixir brewing or brew potion ability you are now able to brew potions / elixirs at 70% of the normal ingredient cost. You also become immune to the toxins present in elixirs. Use: Automatic Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class